1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a storage node, method of fabricating the same, semiconductor device and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be fabricated in various shapes in order to obtain improved characteristics (e.g., lower price, lower power consumption, higher speed capability and/or non-volatility). For example, DRAM (dynamic random access memory) may be volatile and relatively difficult to mix with logic LSI (large-scale integration) devices. SRAM (static random access memory) may be relatively easy to mix with LSI devices. Because cells are formed of six transistors in SRAMs, a unit cell area may be relatively large. Also, SRAM may be costly. Flash memory for improving defects in a ROM (read-only memory) may be comparatively easy to mix with logic LSI devices, may be cheaper and may consume less power. However, in flash memory, writing may be slow and the number of times recording may be repeated is limited to one million times or less.
To improve semiconductor memory devices, research is being conducted into a non-volatile memory device that combines the characteristics of a volatile memory device and those of a non-volatile memory device (e.g., a FRAM, a PRAM, a MRAM and/or a RRAM).
FRAM, PRAM, MRAM and RRAM have a relatively fast writing speed. High capacity FRAM may be difficult to develop because it may be relatively difficult to reduce the cell area of FRAM. It may be relatively easy to miniaturize PRAM but the reset current for PRAM may need to be reduced in order to obtain lower power consumption. High capacity MRAM may be difficult to develop because a larger writing current is needed and/or the sensing margin is relatively small. RRAM is relatively cheap compared to flash memory and DRAM because it is easy to miniaturize. RRAM may also have a shorter access time and/or a non-destructive read-out operation. Therefore, higher capacity RRAM may be possible, but a problem is that its set-driving voltage is relatively high.